


The One Thing I'd Fight For

by mariothellama



Series: Finding my way back to you [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Matze, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving In Together, Omega Erik, Oral Sex, admitting feelings, bathing together, recovering from hurt feelings, rejected mating, set in last three months of 2014/15 Bundesliga season, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: A sequel to 'The Day after Friday the 13th', which continues straight on from the events of that night.Feeling rejected by Marco under the worst possible circumstances, Erik lets himself be looked after by Matze, the Alpha who has loved him for years. Can Erik recover from his heartbreak? Can he find his own happy ending? And perhaps Erik's true feelings are a little more complicated than they appeared at first sight?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> This is for you because, well because it is Erik and Matze and their happy ending, and because you asked for it. It comes with heartfelt thanks for everything. You know that my Erik always has to have his happy ending, to find true love because he deserves it. I am not yet sure if I will ever write Robert and Marco's happy ending, since I know that they are not meant to be together in the universe that inspired the original fic, even though they definitely end up together in my Mario- and Thomas-less interpretation of it.
> 
> And the one thing I didn't like about the anti-Valentine's Day fic was that Erik could be misread as a passive victim of events - even though it was pretty much him who seduced Marco - and the ending seemed as if I was just handing him over from one Alpha to another. Now I would never do that and of course the truth was far more complicated. So here is Erik's true story, even if it is told from the POV of a rather confused Matze!

Matze opened the passenger door of his car, but Erik made no move to get out. Of course he didn’t, he wasn’t wearing shoes, indeed he wasn’t wearing anything at all. Matze sighed softly to himself, before bending down to pick Erik up again, taking a moment to carefully tuck the blanket round him once more. He tried not to enjoy the way the Omega felt warm and heavy against him, not to enjoy the feeling of Erik’s arms wrapped tightly round his neck, his head nestled safe and secure in the crook of Matze’s neck.

He carried Erik straight into the bathroom, after a brief struggle to open his front door clutching Erik in his arms and manoeuvre him into his flat. Matze was sure that Erik would feel better once the traces of sex were washed from his body. Not to mention as much of Marco’s scent as possible. Matze badly needed that too. He’d meant every word he had said to Marco earlier this evening. He loved Erik with every fibre of his being and nothing that had happened tonight changed that, but the scent of another Alpha clinging to Erik made him feel nauseous and aggressive at the same time. He was fighting hard to suppress his instincts for Erik’s sake. Erik needed him, he needed an Alpha, he needed a friend and Matze would do whatever it took to make Erik feel better.

Matze wasn’t sure that Erik would be able to shower on his own, so he started to fill the bathtub, hot, fragrant steam rising up into the air. Erik remained still and silent once the tub was filled, so Matze gently lowered Erik into the warm, foamy water, trying to ignore the fact that he now had a very naked Omega in his arms. They had shared a room dozens of time, showered and changed together more times than Matze could count, this was nothing new. But of course it was, insisted his treacherous Alpha brain. Erik wasn’t really here as his friend, or as his teammate. Erik was the Omega he loved and desired, here in his flat, needing to be taken care of and looked after.

Erik sighed happily, the first noise Matze had heard him make all night, gratefully relaxing back into the warm water.

Matze went to leave, wanting to give Erik his privacy, but suddenly the Omega spoke.

‘Stay. Please, Matze. I need you to stay with me. I need to feel you next to me, to feel your arms round me. Please. I need you.’

Matze looked at him in shock, ‘Y-Y-Y-You want me to bathe with you?’

‘Of course,’ came the simple but surprising reply.

Matze was torn for a moment, unsure of what to do, all of his instincts in conflict. The last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of Erik’s unhappiness and confusion, but nor could he ignore the Omega’s plea for comfort.

So he undressed, painfully aware of Erik’s eyes on him, watching him closely as his naked body was revealed. He hesitated when he got to his briefs, but something in Erik’s gaze made him continue. Desperately hoping that his body would not react inappropriately to the Omega’s presence, Matze slipped into the bath, easing himself down behind Erik, who settled himself against his chest with a soft sigh of pleasure.

If the circumstances hadn’t been so traumatic for Erik – not to mention so confusing for Matze – this would have been sheer bliss, lying there cosseted by the warm water, Erik lying snuggled against his chest, his arms curled protectively round the Omega. They lay there, just relaxing, enjoying the warmth and the closeness, until Erik pushed the washcloth into Matze’s hand.

‘You want me to wash you?’

Erik nodded.

Matze took a deep breath, squeezing a generous blob of shower gel onto the wash cloth, before gently running it over every inch of Erik’s body, cleansing him of each and every trace of what had happened tonight. He hesitated when it came to Erik’s private parts, but Erik just snuggled closer to the Alpha, inviting him to continue. So Matze washed him as tenderly as possible, rinsing away every last trace of Omega slick and Marco’s come.

‘Do you want me to wash your hair?’ he breathed softly into Erik’s ear.

‘Please,’ was Erik’s response, his voice full of longing to be clean and fresh.

This was so very intimate that Matze couldn’t help but enjoy it. Nothing in his wildest fantasies had ever felt so good as sitting here in his bath, Erik in front of him, his fingers buried in Erik’s hair, listening to the soft, satisfied noises that escaped Erik as he massaged his scalp. He rinsed Erik’s hair clean as best he could. This wasn’t really about washing, but about cleansing, and Erik could shower again tomorrow. And the lingering smell of Matze’s shampoo and shower gel would help to block out any last obstinate traces of Marco’s Alpha scent.

He helped Erik out of the bath, enfolding him in a huge, soft, fluffy towel and drying him carefully. This was all beginning to seem quite normal, Erik naked in his flat almost as if he lived here, as if he belonged here in the way Matze longed for him to.

He offered Erik clean underwear before asking, ‘Do you need anything else to wear in bed?’

But Erik just shook his head, ‘No, I just need to go to sleep now.’

‘I do have a spare room, it won’t take long to make up the bed.’ Matze desperately hoped that Erik would say no, but he had to offer just in case the Omega needed some time alone.

‘I want to sleep here, where it smells of you.’ And with those words Erik burrowed his way under the bedclothes, unerringly finding the spot where Matze normally slept, burying his face into the pillow.

Matze sat by him for a while, finally daring to gently stroke over Erik’s hair and cheek as he drifted off, the soft, regular sounds of his breathing indicating that he had finally found peace in his sleep.

The Alpha placed a brief kiss against his hair, ‘Sleep well, sweetheart. There’s something I need to do, but I’ll be back by your side as quickly as possible.’

***

Matze awoke several hours later, feeling incredibly comfortable and relaxed. Somehow Erik had found his way into his arms overnight, even though Matze had been careful to leave a respectful distance between their bodies when he lay down to sleep. Erik’s enticing Omega scent filled his nostrils and his soft hair tickled Matze’s neck and chin ever so deliciously. Erik felt warm and solid in his arms, simply perfect. Well everything would have been perfect were it not for the fact that a night spent in such close proximity to an almost naked Erik had resulted in predictable physical consequences. Matze shifted self-consciously, trying to hide his obvious arousal from Erik.

Erik stretched contentedly, turning round to face Matze, at which point he realised that the Omega was every bit as hard and aroused.

‘Good morning,’ smiled Erik and his smile was the most beautiful thing the Alpha had ever seen. He would give anything to be able to see Erik smile like this in his arms every morning.

‘We both need to shower and see to … um … our needs,’ Erik seemed completely unembarrassed by the fact that they were both quite obviously aching and hard, ‘and then you can make me breakfast. After that, if you could lend me some clothes, we could maybe go for a run together? I could do with working off some of my frustrations.’

And with that Erik climbed out of bed to make his way to the guest bathroom – he had been here often enough to know exactly where it was – leaving Matze staring in astonishment at his departing backside. OK, so now Matze had no idea what was going on, but he would just go along with whatever Erik wanted and enjoy the time they could spend together. After all this was what he had always wanted.

And their day together was perfect, perfect in its sheer simplicity. They ate breakfast round the kitchen table, chatting in a relaxed fashion as if they did this every morning, before getting into the car so that Matze could drive them somewhere they could run companionably side by side, Erik generously slowing his pace so that Matze could comfortably keep pace with him.

They showered again after their run. Matze was lying on the sofa afterwards when Erik came in, wearing nothing but a pair of his briefs and one of his t-shirts. Matze couldn’t help his sharp intake of breath. Erik looked breathtaking like this, with his long, elegant gazelle-like limbs on show, while Matze’s t-shirt did little to hide the perfect curve of his ass, not to mention other things that Matze was trying extremely hard not to think about.

But Erik just pretended to ignore Matze’s reaction, curling up next to him on the sofa, nestling himself cosily underneath his chin and pulling his arm round him. Matze gave up wondering what on earth Erik was trying to achieve and pulled the Omega close the way he longed to, holding him close and tight enough to feel his heart beating.

‘What are we watching?’ asked Erik. And that was how it was decided how they would spend their afternoon together.

They cooked and ate dinner together too, the cosy domesticity of their time together making Matze’s heart ache. After they had finished eating, Erik put down his knife and fork, hesitant for the first time.

‘Will you take me home on the way to training tomorrow?’

Even though he had known that this would come, Matze couldn’t help feeling a sharp stab of disappointment. Erik’s car was still at Marco’s, so he would need Matze to give him a lift until he could get it back, but of course he would want to go home to his own flat sometime.

‘I mean, people might notice if I turn up in your clothes, especially your underwear. And you are slightly bigger than me, so it would be a little embarrassing if things started falling down during training,’ Erik giggled.

Matze waited in the car outside Erik’s flat the next morning, trying not to draw overly hopeful conclusions from the size of the bag that Erik put in the boot of his car.

As Erik climbed back into his car after training, Matze finally had to asked the question he’d been dreading the answer to, ‘Do you want me to drive you to Marco’s flat to collect your own car?’

‘No, it can wait for a while. I’ll get it one day, but it’s not important right now. Anyway, I left the keys in your flat.’

Matze felt embarrassingly slow on the uptake now, but he had to ask, he had to make 100% sure, ‘So where do you want to want me to take you?’

‘Home with you, of course. I’ve brought enough clothes with me for a few days.’

And that was how Erik simply moved in with Matze, without either of them ever really talking about it. Gradually most of Erik’s clothes seemed to make their way to Matze’s flat as well, along with the things that were most important to him. Eventually he asked Matze to take him to pick up his car, but the Alpha arrived home only for Erik to draw up behind him and park outside his flat. And that was exactly how things stayed for the rest of the season.

***

Matze felt as if a dark weight was pressing down on him as he lay on his sofa on a Sunday afternoon in late May, tired and feeling slightly sick. The season was over. Another final lost. Well for him it was the first, but he knew that this weighed heavily on the others. And they had wanted it so badly, for their departing coach, for their retiring ex-captain. Today should have been a celebration, but instead they’d slunk back into Dortmund with their tails between their legs.

The only thing that had stopped Matze’s mood from falling into complete blackness was the fact that Erik had come home with him, that he was somewhere in his flat at this very moment. But they would need to talk soon. Drifting along had been fine during the season, while training and playing gave their days structure. But now they were on holiday. Normally Matze would have planned his vacation by now, but he hadn’t wanted to broach the subject with Erik, not wanting to risk damaging this unnamed and undiscussed thing that was growing between them.

The last three months had been everything Matze had wanted, spending so much time with Erik, living together as if they were a proper couple, just the simple things like cooking and eating together, sharing their free time. And most nights Erik had seemed to find his way into Matze’s arms or curled himself up against his body. Nothing else had happened between them, they hadn’t even kissed properly, but their relationship – if that was what they had – was physically close and intimate.

Matze knew there would be those who would say that a true hot-blooded Alpha should never be able to spend all that time so close to the Omega they loved and desired without claiming them, but Matze wasn’t like that. He wanted to give Erik all the time he needed, even if he had spent more time hiding away to jerk off than at any point in his life thus far. It certainly hadn’t been easy. He might be able to exercise self-restraint, but he wasn’t immune to Erik’s attractions, nor it seemed was Erik to his.

It was blatantly obvious that Erik felt exactly the same. He knew that Erik was seeing to himself in the shower most mornings, he could tell by the subtle changes in the Omega’s scent afterwards. But sex would have complicated things. He couldn’t imagine making love to Erik without telling him he loved him, without taking him as his mate. And that would have meant talking about their relationship, the one thing they had studiously avoided doing since February. It seemed like they were back at square one, precisely how they had ended up in this mess in the first place, even if they had somehow ended up living together in the meantime.

Matze’s musings were interrupted as Erik came into the room, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He pulled his t-shirt over his head as he walked towards the sofa, giving Matze a breathtaking close-up view of his toned, worked-out torso.

Erik knelt over Matze’s body, pulling at the hem of his shirt, making it clear that he wanted to see the Alpha topless too. Matze wasn’t in the mood to argue, sighing contentedly as Erik settled down against his chest, relishing the comforting sensation of the Omega’s warm weight resting on top of him, enjoying the closeness of their skin to skin contact.

Erik always smelt wonderful to him, his scent rich and complex with intermingled sweet and spicy notes, but his intoxicating Omega aroma seemed to have intensified recently, becoming much stronger and sweeter, at least to Matze’s keen nose. He wound one hand into Erik’s hair, repeatedly threading his fingers through the soft strands, while he rubbed rhythmic circles over the skin of Erik’s back with the other. They would need to talk, but not today. Everything hurt too much today. This was a day to just enjoy being together.

It was Erik who finally broached the subject of their future, though.

‘Have you made plans for your summer holidays yet?’

Matze swallowed hard, suddenly put on the spot. It was now or never. ‘No. Because … well I was waiting … waiting to see if you … well if you would like to … with me I mean … ’ Matze could have punched himself if his hands hadn’t already been fully occupied. That was the most inarticulate invitation in the history of invitations!

But Erik just stretched contentedly, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him, calmly regarding him with those beautiful warm hazel eyes.

‘I’d like that,’ smiled Erik, ‘but we need to wait for a couple of weeks. I’m about to go into heat.’ Erik cheeks flushed in that perfectly adorable shade of pink which Matze loved to see so much as he went on, ‘And I’d like you to help me through my heat, if that’s OK by you I mean.’

‘OK!’ Matze managed to choke out, belatedly realising what the subtle changes in Erik’s scent had meant, ‘It’s more than OK. It would be my honour and my pleasure. But how … ?’

Erik shrugged. ‘I didn’t have my suppressants with me that first night. And after that, well after that I just kind of forgot to take them. I didn’t like taking them anyway and I only ever took a light dose, enough to stop me going into heat during the season when I didn’t have an Alpha of my own. And now that I have you …’

Now Matze was really confused, but Erik just smiled at him again, a smile that lit up his whole face, reaching the corners of his eyes and making the dimples in his cheeks dance, ‘And Matze, just to avoid any doubt - we’ve made enough of a mess of things already by not being open and honest with each other - when I asked you to help me through my heat, I didn’t mean just as a loyal friend holding my hand, even although I know you would do that if I asked you to.

I want you to be my Alpha, to be my mate. I want you to take me, to claim me. I want you to knot me over and over again. I want you to mark me as your own. I want to be yours. Forever. And for you to be mine. For nothing to come between us ever again. And I want everyone to know that.’

Erik’s eyes were shining as he spoke and Matze knew that his own eyes were starting to glow faintly. He couldn’t suppress a low possessive growl at the thought of Erik finally being his, of taking, claiming and marking the Omega he had loved for so long.

‘Of course. It’s what I’ve always longed for. What I’ve dreamed of. But … well … how? Why? I thought …’ Matze broke off, finally at a complete loss for words.

‘I suppose we need to talk. We can’t put it off any longer.’

Matze nodded.

‘It was always you, Matze. I always loved you. I always believed we would be together. After Brazil … when you came to Dortmund … I thought that we would finally become a couple. But you seemed so distant, reluctant to make a move. I began to doubt that you wanted me. And so,’ Erik took a deep breath here, obviously ashamed of what he had to confess, ‘and so, I began to flirt with Marco. He was newly single. And attractive. But still you didn’t react.’

‘What did you expect me to do? Fight him for you?’ retorted Matze, before it dawned on him that he was an Alpha and that that was exactly how an Alpha would be expected to behave.

‘I mean, of course I would fight for you if we were together, or if someone threatened you. But I would never fight for you in that way. It’s not who I am, what I believe in. You’re not a piece of property to be fought over by hormone-crazed Alphas, you’re not something I can claim unless you ask me to. It had to be your decision as to whether or not you wanted to be with me.’

‘Yes, I understand that now. It’s one of the many reasons why I love you so much. But I felt rejected by you. And Marco seemed interested. And I thought, well I thought that if neither Marco nor I could be with the person we wanted, maybe we could be happy together. And that was how … that was how things got so out of control between us.’

Matze nodded in understanding. ‘I see. And yes, maybe if neither of you had already been in love with someone else, it might have worked out between you.

But the problem for me was that … ’ now it was Matze’s turn to take a deep breath as he had something of his own to confess, ‘… the real problem was that I felt intimidated. Marco is … well Marco is Marco, he’s the bright shining star. How could I ever compete for your love against someone like Marco? I’m nothing, I’m nothing in comparison.’

‘Oh Matze. You’re everything to me. Yes, I had feelings for Marco, real, genuine feelings. I would never have slept with him otherwise. I wouldn’t have asked him to claim me if I hadn’t. But I would never have looked twice at Marco if I’d known you loved me, if I’d known you wanted me.’

‘I’m sorry. Marco and I really messed you up badly. You deserved better from the Alphas in your life. I’m ashamed even to be an Alpha right now.’

‘No, I’m as responsible for the whole mess. I should have talked to you. I should have asked you exactly what was going on rather than just going off and flirting with Marco. That makes me ashamed to be an Omega.

The terrible irony of it all is that I was afraid of being rejected if I spoke to you and then I ended up getting rejected in the worst possible way by foolishly acting on my feelings without talking about them first. But it was a blessing in disguise in the end. That night was horrible, but it made all four of us face up to what we wanted and finally find a way to work things out.’

Erik’s eyes were shining again as he went on, ‘You came for me, Matze. And I heard every single word you said to Marco. It was the most beautiful and the most perfect declaration of love that I’d ever heard. I heard you tell Marco that you had always loved me and that nothing that had happened that night could ever change how you felt about me.

And you looked after me so perfectly, with such love and such care. I still remember every detail of how you bathed me that night; it was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for me. I’d like you to do the same for me during my heat, if you’d like. I think it would help.’

‘Of course, Erik. I’ll give you whatever you want, whatever you need. But I can’t promise to be so restrained, so gentlemanly this time.’ Matze finally dared to stroke over Erik’s cheek, almost allowing himself to begin to think of the Omega as his.

Erik’s answering laugh was gorgeously filthy. ‘I’m counting on it. Remember that I’ll be a horny, needy Omega in heat, intent on driving my Alpha out of his mind with lust.’ He wriggled suggestively against Matze’s body, giving him a tiny foretaste of what was to come.

Matze groaned slightly, he couldn’t help himself. But he had to ask, ‘Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell me that you knew how I felt about you? Why wait until now?’

Erik shrugged. ‘I needed time to heal. It was all such a shock, being rejected by Marco like that and then realising that you loved me after all and how close I had come to destroying everything with my total stupidity. It was partly why I was so out of it that night, why I just needed you to look after me.

And I knew you well enough to know that you needed time too, that you could never take me straight from the arms of another Alpha. And after that night I understood too that we needed time together as a couple, time to explore what we have together, without being driven by our Alpha and Omega biology, by the overwhelming drive to mate. We were so young when we met, of course we needed that, needed to be completely sure. But it is so hard with this burning attraction between us.

And the last three months have been good, haven’t they? Even if I’ve never been so sexually frustrated in my whole life. I haven’t masturbated so much since just after I hit puberty.’

Matze grinned sheepishly. ‘I knew it. I could tell. Me too. So is that why you just kind of moved in?’

‘Well it was the only way to guarantee that we didn’t do anything stupid and mess up again. I had to make sure that I could keep a close eye on you and stop you even looking at another Omega,’ laughed Erik.

Then he became more serious. ‘We’ve waited so long for each other, Matze. I want to wait until I am in heat for our first time together, for you to make me yours. I want it to be a new beginning for us both, to put everything that has happened behind us.’

‘Of course, Erik. I want it to be special for you. I want it to be perfect. To be everything you deserve and you’ve ever dreamed of. I’ll do everything I can to make your heat as wonderful and as fulfilling an experience as possible. I just hate the thought of you being so much pain and discomfort.’

‘It will be worth it, every minute of it. And even though I want to wait, I want you to be my Alpha from now on. That will make it easier for me. It will make going into heat less painful, just having you by my side and knowing that you will be there for me no matter what. And even if we have to wait to fully know each other, that doesn’t mean we can’t start practicing now.’

Erik winked seductively at Matze before leaning forward. His scent filled Matze’s nostrils, the warmth of his breath played over the Alpha’s skin. And then at last, after so many years of wanting, longing and yearning, their lips finally met. It felt right, it felt perfect, it felt like finally coming home after a long journey. Their lips barely touched, both of them just enjoying the gentle pressure of the tender touch of their very first kiss for as long as possible, but they couldn’t stop there, they needed more.

Matze wound his fingers deep into Erik’s hair, pulling him close, kissing him harder and more passionately, relishing the wet, soft warmth of those full, pink lips he had dreamt of for so long now against his own. He felt Erik’s tongue licking over his lips, begging for entrance, a privilege that Matze granted all too gladly. Erik’s tongue filled his mouth, licking around inside, exploring his Alpha’s mouth, mapping out every tender and responsive place for later reference.

No kiss had ever felt like this before, jolts of sexual electricity running through his body as their tongues danced together in a complex choreography of sweet caresses. He felt Erik moan deep inside his mouth, pressing his body hard against the Alpha’s strongly muscled frame. They kissed long, deep and wet, barely able to tear their lips from one another long enough to pause to breathe, kissing until Matze’s head was dizzy and spinning, drunk on the intoxicating scent of his Omega and the equally inebriating feeling of a supple tongue darting around everywhere inside his mouth.

They were both hard and aching, instinctively thrusting against each other seeking relief from the tension. Erik took his mouth from the Alpha’s. Matze’s faint groan of disappointment quickly devolved into a loud groan of pleasure as he felt Erik kiss a hot, wet trail down his body, nibbling gently at his jaw, kissing over the sensitive skin of his throat, pausing to mouth at the place where he would leave his mating mark on Matze, sucking a red spot into the pale skin.

Matze was growling quietly now, aroused and possessive in equal measures. Erik’s mouth and tongue traced wet lines down his body. The wet noises Erik made as he sucked Matze’s nipples deep into his mouth before releasing them were positively obscene. He’d never known he was so sensitive to being stimulated there until he felt his Omega’s incredibly skilled mouth teasing his defenceless nipples. He yelped out loud as Erik nipped hard at the pink buds with his sharp teeth, reminding him of what would happen in just a few short days when Erik finally sank his teeth into the vulnerable flesh of his neck, irrevocably marking him as his.

He couldn’t suppress his heavy shudder of pleasure as Erik licked wet patterns across his abdomen, dipping his tongue into his belly button, making Matze hiss out loud. Just when he thought he could take no more of this sweet torture, he felt what he was so desperately longing and aching for, Erik undoing his jeans and pulling down his underwear, warm breath ghosting over his private parts. And then at long last he felt the Omega’s tongue on him, which was just the sweetest, most heavenly, perfection imaginable.

Erik was licking him everywhere, his tongue wet and busy, licking over his thighs, his balls, up the length of his shaft, over the bright scarlet, heavily engorged tip that was leaking creamy drops of fluid. Erik lapped up every drop eagerly, before taking Matze greedily into his mouth.

This was bliss. Erik’s mouth was warm and welcoming round him, sucking at him, the pressure perfect, while his agile tongue licked, probed and massaged every sensitive spot. Matze was going to come in his Omega’s mouth and his Omega was going to swallow down every last drop he had to feed him. But the fact that he could finally think of Erik as _his_ Omega was the most arousing thought of all.

Perhaps he would get Erik to kneel for him afterwards so he could taste all the glorious, delicious Omega slick that was flowing out of him? He was pretty sure that he could make Erik come just from licking him as he had a few tricks up his own sleeve. He might be able to exercise immense self-control but he was still an Alpha, an Alpha with the hottest, sexiest, most desirable Omega imaginable who needed to be looked after and satisfied.

Although he had the distinct suspicion that it was him who would be in trouble once Erik went into heat. He was sure that Erik was going to be gorgeously needy and willing, but also incredibly demanding and insatiable. Matze would need to muster every scrap of the not inconsiderable stamina he possessed to fulfil the Omega’s needs, but he still had the sinking feeling that he was the one who was going to end up drained and exhausted from satisfying his mate.

But it would all be worth it to hold a happy and contented Omega in his arms. Erik was worth it, worth every minute he had waited for the man he loved to finally find his way back to him. And nothing would ever come between them again, Matze was determined to make sure of that. There were some things the Alpha would definitely fight for and that was most certainly one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that this is a sequel to was inspired by the amazing 'Breathe Into Me' and 'Feel Your Echoes' by Janie94, who very kindly allowed me to borrow their wonderful Alpha Marco and his Omega Robert. If you want to know the 'true' story of the very complicated relationship between those two, go and read their amazing stories!


End file.
